Iron Girl
by Leoni Liponscovi
Summary: Haylei's 9th b-day. She and her friends get Iron Man suits. Her mom's Sadie & Carter's mom's half-sis, so she's their younger couzin. Magic comes later in the story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any game refrences other than the games I make up.**

**Hi again! Please review (I know there are people reading this)**

Iron Girl

By Leoni Liponscovi

It was September 30th, 2010, in other words it was Haylei's (she's a girl who has long gold hair with green, teal, silver, dark grey, blue, and white streaks, large pale green eyes that turn crimson when she gets super furious, rich green when she's ecstatic, an IQ of 300, a small nose, tanned Caucasian skin, small but well attuned ears, thin lips, lanky limbs, she's athletically thin, 5 feet 11 inches tall, really good at swimming, loves nature, likes bright colors, has really good eyesight, can speak most languages, Haylei hates bullying and meanness, is bipolar, extremely strong, a Christian, 9 years old, has ADHD, learned every type of Martial Art, can shoot and hit any target, can use and is skilled with **_ANY_** weapon, and has a great sense of humor) (she lives in the USA) (she also has super cool gadgets such as: Motorcycle: Is red, black, metallic blue, neon green, white, and purple, has jet engines attached to it, super awesome multi-colored tires that expand and contract in response to the control panel, a control panel that's actually a solar-powered [the solar panels can be switched out with others that are so sensitive, they work at night these are stored in a secret compartment on the bike] super computer with artificial intelligence named Juliie, multiple compartments of varying sizes, pistol-sized submachine guns with flaps like robotic cannons, super strong metalworking inside and outside, Car: Is white, gold, silver, red, maroon, purple, blue, lime green, and teal ,has rocket engines [that she made] attached to it, a control panel that's actually a solar-powered [the solar panels can be switched out with others that are so sensitive, they work at night these are stored in a secret compartment on the bike] super computer with artificial intelligence named Yohanewu, super awesome multi-colored tires that expand into monster truck tires and contract back to their original forms in response to the control panel, multiple compartments of varying sizes, submachine guns, guns that shoot Grapeshot, and Nordenfelt guns with flaps like robotic cannons, underwater abilities, inflate-a-raft abilities to drive on water, silent high-flying helicopter abilities, astounding radio choices, speeds up to 150,000 kilometers per minute, hidden solar panels all over it, really strong exterior and interior metalworking, and Stealth Mode where no sound is made, Weapons: Guns: PDWs, Submachine guns, Grenade Launchers, cross-bows, Auto-Cannons, Elephant guns, AA-12s, AAI SFRs, AIAWs, AWFs, AWCs, AWSMs, AW50Fs, AEs, AEK 732s, AEK 733s, AKMs, Al-Kadisas, Alfa Model 44s, AO-9s, Astra 400, Astra 600, Astra 1921, ATAS, B94s, BARZs, BM59Rs, T77s, CARs, Enfausers, FNBRG-15, Fokker-Leimberger, FranchiLF 59s, Swords: Odachis, Nodachis, Flyssa, Ida, Kaskara, Khopesh, Nimcha, Shotel, Takob, Macana, Macuahuitl, Machete, Acinaces, Aikuchi, Aruval, Barong, Bolo / Itak, Dao, Baguadao, Changdao, Dadao, Errenduo, Hudieshuangdao, Kaishandao, Liuyedao, Mazhadao, Piandao, Taijidao, Miao dao, Nandao, Wodao, Xuehuadao, Yanmaodao, Yutoudao, Zhanmadao, Dha, Dōtanuki, Goloks, Gunto, Hook sword, Hwandudaedo, Jian, Baguajian, Kalis Acinaces, Anelace, Arming sword Backsword, Briquet, Cutlass, Falchion, Großes Messer, Hanger, Mortuary sword, Baselard, Bilbo, Broadsword, Basket-hilted, Claymore, Schiavona, Cinquedea, Claymore, Curtana, Dirk, Espada ropera, Falcata, Falx, Flamberge, Gladius, GordaKampilan, Kastane, Katara, Ken, Khanda, Khorgo, Kilij, Kirpan, Kinissa, Klewang, Krabi, Kris, Mameluke, Nihonto, Bokken, Chisakatana, Chokutō, Hachiwara, Iaitō, Jintachi, Katana, Kodachi, Nagamaki, Nodachi, Ōdachi, Ōkatana, Shinai, Shinken, Shikomizue, Tachi, Tsurugi, Wakizashi, Panabas, Parang-latokHarpe, Hunting sword, Karabela, Katzbalger, Kılıç/Kilij, Kopis, Makhaira, Mameluke, Pistol sword, Rapier, Sabre, Schiavona, Schweizersäbel, Seax, Shashka, Shortsword, Side-sword, Small sword, Colichemarde, Épée, Foil, Spadroon, Spatha, Sword bayonet, Parang-pandit, Pata, Pinuti, Pulwar, Saif, Saingeom, Scimitar, Shamshir, Talibon, Talwar, Uchigatana, UrumiSzabla, Two-handed swords, Two-handed Claymore, Executioner's sword, Greatsword, Kriegsmesser, Longsword, Estoc, Zweihänder, Flambard/Flammard/Flammenschwert, Waster, Xiphos, Yatagan, nunchucks, spiked clubs, throwing stars, darts, gloves with claws, Neko Tes, gloves with spikes, boomerangs, Nagkyas, Tonfas, Knouts, all the different types of bows [including crossbows] and an innumerable amount of diamond arrows, diamond Javelins and spears, Diamond staffs, Ruby staffs, Bagh Nahks, Cestuses, Wind-and-fire wheels, Bolases, Fukiyas, Manrikis, Kanabos, and Diamond- and Ruby-studded knotted ropes with an aggregated diamond nanorods 3-foot sword at one end and a diamond 4-foot rod at the other, Aircraft: Helicopters, Jets, Gliders, Rockets, Underwater Vehicles: Chameleon Sub: a submarine with upgraded chameleon camouflage capabilities, silent rocket engines, Artificial Intelligence, Stealth Mode [where no sound is made], Sound Amplifier capabilities [so that she can listen to certain sounds or give out certain sounds], Radio, an extremely comfy cabin with Sattelite TV [It scrables the signal so that it cannot be tracked], Autopilot [this is where the Arificial intellegence comes in handy], Internet, regulated Temperature, lasers, external hidden rotating cameras with optical, infrared, X-ray, Ultrasound, and radio, internal hidden rotating cameras with optical, infrared, X-ray, Ultrasound, and radio, lock-on capabilities for torpedoes, guns, and lazers, torpedoes, guns, Exseptional evasive manuvering, regulated gravity, regulated pressure, lighting, water purification, and many huge oxygen tanks that slowly refill even if the sub is underwater, Games: Nindendos and all games for them not rated M or above, Wiis and all the games not rated M or above, XBOX 360s and all the games not rated M or above, Playstations and all the games not rated M or above, board games, computers and all the games not rated M or above, and others) 9th birthday, and her father, Tony Stark, was working on something in his workshop. She was grounded (an incident that happened often) because she had punched somebody at school because they called her a (insert bad word here). She decided to play on her Nintendo DSi XL on the game about her dad. She had done that for about 3 hours (with breaks) completing it twice when she heard her dad calling her name over the intercom telling her to find him. She ran to his workshop (remember from the movie? this is the same, only bigger and better) and saw him standing proudly beside a small Daimond Iron Man suit, a small Ruby Iron Man suit, 25 Buckypaper Iron Man suits of varying sizies, 6 small Lonsdalite Iron Man suits, and a small Sapphire Iron Man suit. Haylei was dumbfounded (a rare occasion). Her dad grinned, saying, "Do you like them?" At her nod he continued, grinning even wider, "Good, because I made them just for you. They're even more updated than mine. I made some extras for your friends Hannah, Shelby, Megan, Autumn, Kyle, Andrew, and Joshua, just in case. They have extendable lightning/fire arms/legs/armor, different Modes (some of which are Stealth Mode, Invisible Mode, Chameleon Mode, and Underwater Mode), de-icing abilities so you can fly really really high, air control abilities that exceed that of my suits, Unibeam (front and back), Lasers everywhere (almost), roller skates, Parachutes, Strength Enhancers, Radio, super enhanced hacking and tracking abilities, Optical, Ultrasound, Ifrared, and X-ray vision, Internet, and Lock-on to multiple target capabilities! And what's more, they'r _entirely yours_! Cool huh? Oh, here's the manual." He handed her a huge book.

Haylei said, "wow. This is **_AMAZING_**! _**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!**_ this is the best birthday _**EVER!**__**!**_**!** I'll read the manual now."

"You called?" said one of the suits (it was named Manuel).

"No, a manual is an instruction booklet. Manuel is the name, presumably yours?" Haylei asked.

"Yes, and my comerads are Daymian, the Daimond one, Rudy, the Ruby one, Ucnok, all the Buckypaper ones, Linda, the Lonsdalite ones, and Sophi, the sapphire one. You must be Haylei. PLeasure to meet you." Manuel replied.

"Cool. yes, I'm haylei, and it's a peasure to meet you to. So, that would be Daymian, Rudy, Ucnok, Linda, and Sophi?" Haylei asked.

At the sound of their names, each suit respectively said, "You called?"

"yes, thank you for awakening. My friends will be here shortly, and then will decide if they want to don one of you and do good. Will you accept this responcibility?" Haylei asked.

"Aye! We will!" The suits shouted at the same time.

"Very good. Thank you very much. I'll go call them and read this." Haylei held up the manual and left to call her friends. "Hi Shelby, this is Haylei, can you come over here as fast as you can?"

"Sure" Shelby said in an uncertain voice.

"Good, bye." "Megan, this is Haylei, come over here as fast as possible!" "Hannah, this is Haylei, get over here quick!" "Autumn, it's Haylei, come quick!" "Kyle, it's Haylei, come quick!" "Andrew, it's Haylei, hurry over here!" "Josh, hurry! It's Haylei!" Haylei ran to the front door and opened it. By the time she arrived, her friends were already there, waiting. "Come in, come in! Hurry! Follow me!" Haylei started running, with her friends right behind. They ran towards her dad's workshop. "Guess what I got for my birthday!" Profound silence. "Iron Man suits! You guys can help me help others with these if you want to. All you have to do is decide if you want a Buckypaper one or a Lonsdalite one. They each have Artificial Intelligence, the Buckypaper ones are called Ucnok, and the Lonsdalite ones are called Linda. We'll read the manual after you decide which one you want, OK?" Haylei fairly droped a bomb on her friends.

"WHAT?" Her friends started peppering her with questions, like "HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET IRON MAN SUITS?" (they forgot that her dad was Iron Man), "BUCKYPAPER!" LONSDALITE!" and "THEY HAVE NAMES?"

"**MY DAD'S IRON MAN, HE MADE THEM FOR ME AND YOU! YES! YES! AND YES!**" Haylei screamed. Her friends fell silent. *deep breath* "The Buckypaper is quite thick, and the Lonsdalite, I don't know. Now, hurry up!" At Haylei's urging, they ran even faster. When they arrived at Tony's workshop (finally), Haylei put in the password and entered, friends folowing. "**DAD!**" she screamed.

"Yes!" Tony called.

"I brought Shelby, Megan, Hannah, Kyle, Autumn, Josh, and Andrew! We're ready for the suits." Haylei said detrerminedly.


End file.
